parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Sleeping Beauty part 1
once upon a time in medeviel germeny King Stefan and Queen Leah have married but they have a wish to have a child and their wish is granted the child is born and since the child is a female they name her Aurora after the goddess of the dawn and the good people of the kingdom gather round to see Aurora bringing her gifts and the Gummi Bears arrive Gruffi well where now Zummi its medeveil germany again Tummi hey look a celebration is going Grammi well i ll be lets go check it out reminds me of the one we attended seeing Hercules they arrive at the castle in the balcony announcer the most honored and exatled excellences the three good fairies Mistress Flora Mistress Fauna and mistress Merryweather the fairies arrive out of the sky and into the castle and bless the child Fairies at the cradle oh the little darling your majiesties Flora each of us the child may be blessed with a gift nomore no less little princess my gift shall be the gift of beauty Choir one gift beauty rare full of sunshine in her hair lips that shame the red red rose she ll walk with springtime everywhere she gos Grammi oh thats so beautiful Sunni i ll say what a nice gift Fauna tiny princess my gift shall be the gift of song Choir one gift the gift of song melody her whole life long the nightingales her troubadour bringing her sweet seranade to her door Tummi aww thats so lovely Gruffi lets hear the next one Merryweather sweet princess my gift shall be but before she can bless the young infant a storm breaks in Sunni whats that and the evil fairy sorceress Maleficent emerges with her evil raven Diablo Grammi who is that Flora why its Maleficent Merryweather what does she want here Fauna shhh Maleficent well quite the glittering assemble King Stefan royalty nobilty the gentry and how quaint even the rebel why i felt quit distress not receiving an invitation Merryweather you werent wanted Maleficent not wanted oh dear what an akward situation i had hoped it was merly due to my oversight well in that event i had best be on my way Queen Leah and youre not offended your excellency Maleficent why no your majesty and to show i bare no ill will i too shall bestow a gift upon the child listen well all of you the princess shall indeed grow with grace and beauty and beloved by all who know her but before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday she shall prick her finger on the swindle of a spinning wheel and die Tummi oh no thats horrible Maleficent ha ha ha ha ha King Stefan seize that creature the gaurds get ready to attack Maleficent but are no match Maleficent stand back you fools and Maleficent disappears into lighteing laughing and Diablo follows her Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parts